Marshall Eriksen
Marshall Eriksen ist einer der 5 Hauptcharaktere von How I Met Your Mother. Er ist Ted Mosbys bester Freund und früherer Mitbewohner. Er ist mit Lily Aldrin verheiratet. Er wurde 1978 geboren. thumb|266px Er wird gespielt von Jason Segel. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Hubertus von Lerchenfeld. Vergangenheit Marshall wuchs in St. Clouds, Minnesota in einer Großfamilie auf. Auf dem College traf er dann seinen späteren besten Freund, Ted, den er allerdings zuerst fälschlicherweise für den Dekan des Colleges hielt. Doch die beiden teilten sich daraufhin ein Zimmer auf dem College und freundeten sich an. An seinem zweiten Tag auf dem College klopfte Lily an seine Tür, da sie jemanden suchte, der ihre Stereoanlage reparieren kann. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ihr erstes Mal hatten sie im Beisein von Ted, da er in der oberen Etage des Doppelstockbetts lag und Marshall und Lily in der unteren. Nach dem College zieht er mit seiner Freundin Lily, mit der er nun schon 9 Jahre zusammen ist und seinem besten Freund Ted in eine Wohnung nach New York im Stadtteil Manhattan. Allgemein Marshall ist ein sehr optimistischer und gutmütiger Mann, der stets mit einem Lächeln durch die Welt geht. Er ist sehr abergläubisch und glaubt zum Beispiel an Wunder oder an das Monster von Loch Ness. Er ist ein Familienmensch und wollte ursprünglich ein ähnliches Leben führen, das er aus seiner großen Familie gewohnt ist. In Staffel 1 hat er noch vor, mit seiner Freundin Lily in seine Heimatstadt zu ziehen und eine große Familie zu gründen, ändert seine Meinung aber ihr zuliebe. In der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt verlobt er sich mit seiner Freundin Lily, die übrigens seine erste feste Freundin ist. Danach lassen sich die beiden zum planen der Hochzeit einiges an Zeit. Sie fangen erst damit an, als sie bei der Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart zu Gast sind. Als Lily allerdings auf Marshalls Familie trifft, stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden verschiedenen Pläne für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Der Streit kann zwar beigelegt werden, allerdings bleiben Lilys Zweifel und als die Hochzeit immer näher rückt nimmt Lily ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco entgegen ihres Versprechens gegenüber Ted an und gibt Marshall ihren Ring im Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel zurück. Als Ted von einem erfolgreichen Date mit Robin zurück zur Wohnung kommt, sitzt Marshall im Regen auf der Treppe vorm Haus und hat den Verlobungsring in der Hand. thumb|Lily hat Marshall verlassen In Staffel 2 taucht Lily wieder auf und meldet sich vorerst nicht bei Marshall. Als er gerade in der Wohnung ein Date mit einer anderen Frau hat, springt sie dazwischen, entschuldigt sich bei Marshall und daraufhin kommen die beiden wieder zusammen. Die Verlobung nehmen sie somit wieder auf und fahren mit der Planung fort. Im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel heiraten die beiden. thumb|Lily und Marshall auf ihrer Hochzeit. In der dritten Staffel kaufen sich die beiden mit allem erspartem eine Wohnung, allerdings ist deren Fundament schief. Danach stecken sie in einer finaziellen Krise, die allerdings dadurch gemeistert werden kann, das Lily ihre Gemälde verkauft. In der vierten Staffel hegen die beiden erstmals den Kinderwunsch, den sie bis zu Staffel 5 auch halten. Denn sie beschließen, erst mit dem ungeschützten Sex anzufangen, wenn sie Barneys Doppelgänger sehen, um dies so zu sagen als absegnendes Zeichen zu deuten. In der fünften Staffel versucht Marshall, Lily eifersüchtig zu machen, dies verletzt sie allerdings sehr, woraufhin Marshall beschließt, Lily niemals wieder eifersüchtig zu machen. Um ihnen das Kinderkriegen zu ermöglichen, verkleidet sich Barney als Doppelgänger. Die beiden finden es jedoch heraus. Lily wünscht sich jedoch so sehr, Kinder zu bekommen, das sie sich im Staffelfinale einbildet, Barneys Doppelgänger zu sehen, obwohl dieser Mann Barney nicht wirklich ähnlich sieht. Die Freunde von Lily tun jedoch so, als wäre dies Barneys Doppelgänger, um den beiden eine Familie zu ermöglichen. Doch Lily wird in Staffel 6 einfach nicht schwanger, woraufhin sie testen lässt, ob die beiden unfruchtbar sind. Der Urologe, der sie untersucht, stellt sich als Barneys wirklicher Doppelgänger heraus. Glücklicherweise sind beide fruchtbar, allerdings stirbt Marshalls Vater, zu dem er immer eine sehr enge Beziehung hatte kurz darauf, woraufhin Marshall in einem emotionalen Tief steckt, aus dem er nur langsam herauskommt. Karriere Während seines Jurastudiums hegte Marshall immer den Wunsch, als Anwalt für den Schutz der Umwelt zu kämpfen. Diese Pläne scheitern jedoch allein aus dem Grund, das er damit niemals genug Geld verdienen könnte. Nach seinem Jurastudium macht Marshall also in einem Unternehmen, in dem auch Barney arbeitet, ein bezahltes Praktikum. Seine Kollegen behandeln ihn jedoch grob, so dass sich Marshalls Persönlichkeit komplett ändert. Lily will dies jedoch nicht als Folge tragen, deswegen bricht Marshall diesen Job ab.thumb|272px Danach bemüht er sich um einen Job als Umweltanwalt und um Stipendien bei Firmen, die die Umwelt beschützen. Als dies allerdings nicht klappt, ist er eine Weile arbeitslos und sehr deprimiert, was besonders schlimm ist, da sie die Reperatur ihrer schiefen Wohnung bezahlen müssen. Schließlich verschafft Barney ihm ernuet einen Job, diesmal bei der Goliath National Bank, ''in der er selbst arbeitet. Eine Zeit lang leben Marshall und Lily dann ohne finanzielle Sorgen, allerding beginnt Marshall seine Prioritäten zu überdenken als sein Vater stirbt. Daraufhin kündigt er seinen Job und beginnt freiwilig bei ''NRDC zu arbeiten, dort hatte er in der dritten Staffel schon ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Kurz darauf bemüht er sich um einen bezahlten Job. Die Ohrfeigen-Wette Die Ohrfeigenwette ist eigentlich recht leicht zu erklären: Es gibt zwei Menschen, die diese Wette austragen, in diesem Fall sind es Barney und Marshall. Dann gibt es einen Ohrfeigenbeauftragten, eine Art Schiedsrichter, der entscheidet, wann Ohrfeigen gegeben werden und wann nicht. Wenn man gegen den Willen des Ohrfeigenbeauftragten ohrfeigt, dann darf der Gegner ohrfeigen. In diesem Fall nimmt Lily diesen Part ein, der einen, laut Barney das Leben lang verfolgt. So soll auf Lilys Grabstein einmal stehen: Lily Aldrin. Treue Ehefrau, geliebte Freundin, Ohrfeigenbeauftragte. Nun ist der Sinn der Ohrfeigenwette, sich gegenseitig Fragen zu stellen, bei denen man um eine Ohrfeige wettet. Derjenige, der Recht hat, darf dem, der nicht Recht hat, so heftig wie nur möglich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlagen. Gespielt wird an Klapsgiving, welches einmal im Jahr stattfindet, und zwar an Thanksgiving. In der zweiten Staffel wundert sich die Gruppe, wieso Robin Shoppingmalls meidet. Marshall denkt, es liegt daran, das sie schon einmal verheiratet gewesen war und die Hochzeit in einer Mall stattgefunden hat. Barney denkt, das Robin einmal in einem Porno mitgespielt hatte, der in einer Mall stattgefunden hat. Robin sagt darauf im Scherz, dass sie einmal in einer Mall geheiratet hat, woraufhin Marshall Barney ohrfeigt. Als sich dann herausstellt, das Robin nie verheiratet war und Barney ein Video von Robin findet, von dem er denkt, das es sich dabei um einen Porno handelt, ohrfeigt Barney Marshall. Schließlich handelt es sich bei dem Video um ein Musikvideo von Robin Sparkles, Robins früherem Künstlernamen als kanadischer Teenie-Popstar. Daraufhin stellt Lily Barney vor die Wahl: 10 Ohrfeigen sofort oder 5 Ohrfeigen, die immer und überall erteilt werden können. Barney entscheidet sich für die 5 Ohrfeigen. *Die erste Ohrfeige wird noch am selben Tag erteilt, in der Folge Klapsgiving *Die zweite Ohrfeige erteilt Marshall Barney wegen eines schlechten Theaterstücks, das Barney aufgeführt hatte, um Lily zu ärgern. *Die dritte Ohrfeige erteilt Marshall Barney an Klapsgiving des nächsten Jahres. *Die vierte Ohrfeige will Marshall eigentlich Ted und Robin schenken, allerdings können diese sich nicht einigen, wer sie ausführen soll und so wird sie immer weitergereicht, bis schließlich doch Marshall Barney ohrfeigt. Dies ebenfalls an Klapsgiving, in der Folge Klapsgiving 2 - Die Rache der Ohrfeige Beziehungen Ted Mosby Ted und Marshall kennen sich seit dem College und sind seither beste Freunde. Sie wohnten im College in einem Zimmer und später in der ersten Staffel teilen sie sich eine Wohnung, aus der Marshall aber schließlich mit Lily auszieht. Die beiden reden über alles und verstehen sich einfach gut. Lily Aldrin Lily und Marshall heiraten in der zweiten Staffel und wollen ab der Staffel 6 Kinder haben. Die beiden kennen sich ebenfalls schon seit dem College und in der 1. Staffel sind sie schon seit 9 Jahren zusammen. Die beiden führen eine romantische und selten mit Streit gezeichnete Beziehung. left|thumb|Lily und Marshall im Mac Larens In der 2. Staffel heiraten die beiden, nachdem Lily Marshall den Ring am Ende von der ersten Staffel wiedergibt, weil sie ein Kunststipendium wahrnehmen will. Barney Stinson Barney fand, als er zuerst auf Marshall traf, dass er ein Versager sei. Später freunden sich die beiden an und Barney verschafft ihm seinen Job bei der Goliath National Bank. Die beiden führen eine Art Streit, wer nun Teds bester Freund ist. Dennoch führen die beiden aber eine Freundschaft, oft auch basierend auf gemeinsamem Lachen über Witze.thumb|Barney und Marshall. Marshall "schuldet" unter anderem Barney noch einige Ohrfeigen. Er gab Barney die erste beim Klapsgiving und einer sehr langweiligen Aufführung von Barney. Robin Scherbatsky Robin und Marshall verstehen sich gut und führen auch eine Freundschaft, schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Robin Lilys beste Freundin ist. Mag *Ted Mosby *Lily Aldrin *Robin Scherbatsky *Barney Stinson *Essen *Lilys Pancakes *Spiele *Spielautomaten *Tanzen *New Jersey *Star Wars *Roboter *Singen (er singt gerne banale Wörter und sinnlose Sätze) *Oliven (er sagte Lily zuliebe zuerst, er würde sie hassen) *Nessie *Aliens *Bigfood *Teds Roboter-Keksdose *Seine Fallschirmhosen *Das Buch The Power of Me. *Seine Familie *Minnesota *BaskIceBall *Den Sieben-Schichten-Salat seiner Familie. *Mayonese Mag nicht *Auf der Arbeit zur Toilette gehen *Kanada *Chucky, die Mörderpuppe *Sandy Rivers Spitznamen *Marshmallow *Big Fudge Trivia *Er wünscht sich vier Jungs während Lily sich zwei Mädchen wünscht. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, versuchen sie die unterschiedlichsten Möglichkeiten *Von ihm und Lily stammt die Oliventheorie: wenn eines der Partner Oliven liebt und der andere sie hasst, ergeben sie ein tolles Paar *Seine Familie hat eine Sportart namens Bask-Ice-Ball erfunden. *Er dachte lange Zeit, dass sein Bruder seine Freundin geschwängert hätte, indem die beiden zu fest Händchen gehalten hätten. *Früher trug Marshall einen Rattenschwanz und eine Latzhose, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür ist das er seine erste Freundin erst auf dem College fand. *Als Marshall ein Kind war fuhr er einmal als Geisterfahrer auf der Autobahn und fuhr mit einem Fahrrad eine Leiter vom Dach runter, worauf er kurzzeitig im Koma lag. *Er hatte in seinem alten Auto die Regel, dass man darin nicht essen durfte, da ihm seine Brüder einmal einen Streich gespielt hatten, der mit dieser Regel zusammenhängt. *Als er betrunken war hatte Marshall einmal Feuerwerkskörper in der Mikrowelle getrocknet, die ihm vorher ins Klo gefallen waren. *Früher war sein und Teds Lieblinsgetränk der Energydrink Tantrum. *Marshall raucht wie der Rest der Gruppe und hat seine letzte Zigarette an dem Tag, an dem sein Sohn geboren wird. *Sein Doppelgänger ist ein Anwalt mit Schnauzbart namens Senor Justicia. *Marshall singt gerne selbstkomponierte Lieder, die auf der aktuellen Situation basieren. *Er ist Minnesota Vikings Fan Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen